thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Player Expectations and Character Goals
Overall Campaign Expectations Overall Party Expectations * The party needs to work together. It's okay if your character is a jerk, but they need to be a jerk who has a motivation to work with the party. * Ideally, the party should be loyal to each other. * Don't betray the party unless agreed upon OOC. * Don't steal from the party or attack party members unless agreed upon OOC. * It's okay if your character has flaws that cause problems for the party, but they also need good points that contribute to the party dynamic. Character Death Characters can die if: * They do reckless things that are obviously going to get them killed. For example: picking up an artifact that instantly kills anyone who touches it; murdering innocent civilians in front of the town guard; jumping off a cliff; ect, ect. * It's dramatic and appropriate. For example, sacrificing themselves to hold off a hoard of Diva zombies. * If you get very unlucky in combat and fuck up. Planning ahead, working together, and saving each other during the fight will prevent this. * If you decide you want your character to die, you can come to the DM privately and tell them and we'll work out how to kill them off in a cool way. Player Characters Goro * Goal: To take down the Church of Helm from within. (Or... without. You know, however.) Show Lively Fred his liver. * Goal: Short-term: Pay off Larkin's debt to Renar Basha. Long-term: Get rid of Renar Basha? * Goal: Kill the Tyrant-King of Calimport. * Goal: Kill Gruumsh. * Goal: to marry Nixie and have three kids to die tragically while young ??? * Goal: Become a good person??? * Motivation: Fiercely loyal to anyone he feels has earned it; generally loyal to people he considers his teammates. Will shank literally anyone for Amari. (Maybe not Sugar.) * Motivation: Cool, weird magic shit. * Motivation: Vague notions that he'd like to take over Skyport, or more likely help someone else take over Skyport. Not itching for a leadership role himself, but wants to work in the shadows. * Other fun facts: Goro is uncomfortable with touch most of the time, but he's not triggered by it in the traditional sense of the word. You have my blessing to make him uncomfortable with touch any time you like (although he might get stabby). Easily startled, especially when woken from sleep. * Player expectation: I'd like to see him find his way to Chaotic Good, and learn to trust people more easily. Like, recover a little more from his childhood trauma. * Player expectation: If Amari dies, Goro will go ballistic. It will really stunt his development. I'd prefer to keep her alive for now if possible. * Player expectation: Surprise betrayal by other PCs is not fun for me. Betrayal that feels earned/natural is okay. * Player expectation: I will wig out if I feel like people are conspiring to mess with me behind my back. Sorry. It's an old issue. Abel * Goal: Keep his family alive and safe. * Goal: Research resurrection magic. * Player expectation: "??? For him to not die before I figure it out I guess." -well said, Izzy * Player expectation: Surprise betrayal by other PCs is not fun for me. Betrayal that feels earned/natural is okay. Hansel * Goal: Not lose Mishka again, including freeing him from the cuff. * Goal: Protect his crew. * (especially Roddy and Sugar). * Goal: Hug Goro as much as possible. * Goal: Keep Jonn from fucking up / keep anyone from killing Jonn. * Goal: Live long enough to retire, some day, maybe. * Player Expectations: Coyote and I are in agreement on the Hanksa stuff. Eventually I want Hansel to work through his PTSD and I want to address the 'voice in the storm' cannibalism stuff. Hansel will try to prevent fellow pcs from killing Jonn, but there won't be serious, long-term repercussions from him if it happens. I'm cool with Hansel dying at some point if it's in a rad, dramatic (likely self-sacrificial) fashion. Azriel * Goal: Hide out safely in Skyport until his parents contact him ** Subgoal: Find / establish a network of allies in the meantime. * Player Expectations: I have a loose goal of Azriel finding his own identity now that he's out from under his parents' thumb and has to figure stuff out on his own. Now that he's been reunited with Abel and Jasper it feels likely that he'll become more loyal to them than he is to his parents. I think it'd be fun to play with that torn loyalty. I have no intention of him ever betraying his siblings in any way. I'd prefer he not die. Larkin *'Goal: '''pay off debt to Renar *'Goal: find a new partner in crime *'Goal: '''Act out some kind of revenge or another on a few characters: Finch, Jonn *'Motivation: 'crime is what she does, yo *'Motivation: 'has her own good in mind first. Will go out of her way to help the few people she cares about (Kheman, Goro) or feels deeply allied/obliged (Renar) to. Will help these people with their own goals. *'Motivation: 'Very loyal to Renar and his cartel. Will not betray him on a whim. Would pass other character's secrets on to him unless they're even more important to her. *'Motivation: 'feels allied to the Graverunners but doest not think of most of them as friends and will not take great risks for them if it doesn't benefit herself. Cannot be expected to do the moral thing. *'Player Expectations: 'Larkin is Chaotic Neutral and a criminal and is supposed to stay that way. She is fine with being a criminal and has no inclination of becoming a good citizen or 'antihero' in the long run. *'Player Expectations: 'Very attached to Larkin. Don't want her to die. *'Player Expectations: 'Cool with the idea of her eventually leaving Renar's cartel. Requires a major falling-out, though. Must feel like a last resort action and be built up to. *'Player Expectations: 'resolve the Finch situation. Either through reconciliation or violence, either is fine Mahto *'Goal: Help people who are in some shit *'Goal:' Find spiritual enlightenment or something like that *'Goal:' Find something to drink? *'Motivation:' is a worshiper of Ilmater *'Player Expectations:' tba Mormiir Raef * Goal: '''Kill Bloodgrut. Top Goal. Gotta Happen Goal. * '''Goal: To finally settle down with the person he loves and have a home. * Goal: Kill Gruumsh. * Goal: Keep Az, Tikva, and Hansel safe. * Player Expectation: Griffin and Raef will get married (Izzy agrees with this crazy notion). Not much else other than that. Who knows what'll happen with Bloodgrut? As long as Raef's happy at the end of all of this (alive or dead), it's good. Gwydion * Goal: To bring his father back to life. He less than 100 years to accomplish this. This is his primary goal and motivation. He will do anything to achieve this goal. * Goal: To be the best necromancer. This is a secondary goal. * Player Expectations: Not a thing. He just needs to die in some way at some point. * Player Note for DMs and/or Other Players: Gwydion has every option to either be the Good Guy or the Bad Guy, or even an In-Between Guy. He has done some seriously shady stuff in his past and none of it phases him anymore. I classify him as Neutral Evil because he is self-serving. He will work with the group, he will make nice with everyone and flirt with anyone, but he is ultimately self-serving. However, this can all change. He can go anyway that the DM dictates, that the situations present, and whatever the campaign requires. He's my malleable, little death machine. * Side Note: He responds well to praise and kindness. Honesty is also something he enjoys even if that honesty is knowing he'd see you coming with the knife. * Key statement: "Sometimes all it takes is one nice thing to make someone like you." Roddy * In-Character Goals: Not die. Make sure team doesn't die- Hansel especially. Get rich. ???? * Personality notes: Has a strong self preservation streak, can seem cowardly. Keeps circling around wanting to have people to care about while not trusting people to care for him. It's messy. * Player goals/expectations: Very vague. Would like to nudge him towards happiness but really, I like to go with the flow and see what happens in-character to encourage or discourage growth. Scenes, I usually am good if we get a starter point and then see what evolves from there. I enjoy the unpredictability of RPing and I like to lean into it as much as possible. Ba'ob * In-Character Goals: Don't get caught. Live with the wolves. * Player goals/expectations: See above. NPCs Jonn * Goal: Do what Hansel says, acquire dad hugs. * Goal: 'Protect' Hansel and Lucienne whether they like it or not. * Goal: Be in control of every situation he's in. * Player Expectations: Given that he's an npc I'm willing to let the players dictate what happens with Jonn to a large degree. He's on the same level as the gang and has taken a decidedly villainous turn so I'm cool if people want to kill him. I do think he's a fun character to have in play and would prefer to keep him around for a while, at least, but I cannot stress enough that he does not have Plot Armor and can die without IC ramifications from Hansel or OOC ramifications from me. Ombre * Goal: Stay alive. * Goal: Make people laugh and be happy. * Player Expectations: For Ombre to be a utility- and information-based ally to the Graverunners. She is powerful but a coward and will not fight until she's backed into a corner. She'll also help out the B-Team, but mostly secretly for the foreseeable future. I'd like for her to develop friendships with the Runners, and character-development-wise, steadily become more willing to fight as the Runners reach her level. Finch * Goal: Make money. * Goal: Step 1) Spy on Larkin, Step 2) ??? * Player Expectations: For things to resolve between Finch and Larkin in some satisfying way -- could be a fight, could be making up. I have loose DM Plans™ for him that I don't currently want to disclose. Amari * Goal: To live a peaceful and nonviolent life and help others. * As an important NPC, she can permanently die or be killed off, but if so, it should happen in a dramatic and satisfying manner. Update: Lina has stated that if Amari dies anytime soon, it will seriously fuck Goro up and seriously set back his character development. Tricksy, Frederick, Bloodgrut, and Rexarius: * Player expectation: These are villains to be defeated or allied with, depending on the circumstances. They may potentially have "Big Villain" arcs where you have to go on a long quest/arc to kill them. Renar * Goal: make money, expand the influence and power of his cartel * Player expectation: Honestly I have no clue. * Player expectation: be treated as the dangerous, powerful person he is. Category:Official Business